


That Still Small Voice

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [325]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Every time she thinks she isn't pretty enough or smart enough or whatever enough, she hears this gentle voice in her head telling her that she's exactly what she needs to be.





	That Still Small Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 13 September 2016  
> Word Count: 120  
> Prompt: feminine  
> Summary: Every time she thinks she isn't pretty enough or smart enough or _whatever_ enough, she hears this gentle voice in her head telling her that she's exactly what she needs to be.  
>  Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: First things first, yes, I _did_ steal the title of this fic from an episode of _Once Upon a Time_. I couldn't help myself. That said, there will definitely be more about this connection down the line. I’m not sure when yet, but there are still a lot of stories left in this project yet, so never say never.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Every time she thinks she isn't pretty enough or smart enough or _whatever_ enough, she hears this gentle voice in her head telling her that she's exactly what she needs to be. She doesn't recognize the voice, but feels that it must be someone from her past. Maybe it's a former babysitter when she was very little. Regardless of where it comes from, she knows that she never has to worry about falling prey to the worst of the insecurities that some girls do.

It won't be until after she passes away that she'll actually meet the voice she's heard all of her life. And hear the story of how that voice went from being her sister to her conscience.


End file.
